This is A Family
by MyNameIsKanz
Summary: Being family is not always by blood. Now Kaoru has find her own family. One SHOT!


Disclaimer: RK is not yours. It's not even mine!! sob

A/N: A story I wrote for my English assignment. My teacher likes Kenshin too, so he didn't mind. And I got A+ for this (very bias, huh?). I took the idea from Evangelion. Hah! Believe it or not! Bad grammar alert…

-----

Kaoru's Family

-----

Kaoru gritted her teeth.

It was the tenth time she saw Sano, topless and sweating, sleeping peacefully in her living room. Beside him there were some messy leftovers from Kaoru's watermelon that he ate, his left hand holding a small fan, and his shirt covering his feet. He snored loudly and moved around, until finally he kicked his shirt hard. It flew and landed on Kaoru's face.

Kaoru nearly fainted.

It smelled like…

Smelled like…

Like…

"SANO!! EWH!!! YOU SMELLED LIKE A PIG!!! NOW WAKE UP AND WASH YOUR CLOTHES!!!" Kaoru threw the shirt onto Sano's face. Sano immediately woke up and sat. He took his shirt from his face and looked at it, scared.

"Jou-chan! What did you do?? I thought someone tried to poison me!!" he took an unfinished watermelon and started to eat. Kaoru glared at a slice of watermelon in his hand.

"That's mine!! You ate my watermelon! That's the best summer fruit and I had to fight with old woman next door only to have that!" Sano spat out the seeds and grinned.

"Heheh. Sorry Jou-chan. I found it in the kitchen and I was so thirsty. And it looked sooooo tasty… soooo delicious… I can't help but to touch it… feel the cold beneath my skin… and suddenly, I don't know how, it wasn't round anymore. That time, I realized that I have eaten more than half of it…" Sano explained tragically. Kaoru looked at him, shocked. Her magic bokken appeared and she started to hit Sano while screaming at him.

Meanwhile, Yahiko came in only with his underwear. He went to the well and poured a bucket of water to his head.

"God, this is great!! Finally I can have something cold on my skin!"

Kaoru stared at him.

"Yahiko, WHY ARE YOU NAKED? HENTAI!!!"

"Shut up, busu! Why would you expect me to wear my clothes in this very very hot day? I know, you're not used to see men's bodies, don't you?"

"Why would I want to see men's bodies? Besides, you're just a boy! Now put your clothes on!" Yahiko took his clothes, and smelled it.

"It smells bad. I don't want to wear it!" he threw his sweaty and smelly clothes to Kaoru.

"Then why do you give this to me?"

"Well, since Kenshin's not here, I guess you can replace him washing clothes…"

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" another smelly clothes landed on Kaoru's face. Sano threw it with the grin on his face.

"If you're going to wash Yahiko's clothes, please wash my clothes as well." Sano said innocently. Kaoru fumed. She threw all the clothes to Sano's face.

"Enough! I want to take a bath! This nagging and screaming makes me sweaty and tired!" Kaoru went to the bath house, only to find Kenshin blockaded her way with mops, buckets and wet cloths.

"Sorry, Kaoru-dono! I'm cleaning up the bathtub and the floor!"

"Kenshin, I thought you have cleaned it yesterday!"

"Yes, but today I have nothing to do, so I clean it again." he grinned innocently.

"But I want to take a bath!"

"I'm afraid you have to wait at least an hour, Kaoru-dono. I have to finish this."

"Oh my God Kenshin, don't tell me that beside washing clothes, this is also your another hobby." Kenshin nodded happily.

"Well this is one of my hobbies. I do this everytime I'm bored at home. I like other things like, washing dishes, cleaning tatami, washing futons, cleaning the ceilings, washing…"

"STOP! STOP! I know… BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO DISTURB MY RELAXING TIME!!!!"

"Sessha… Uh… Only asked you to wait for at least an hour, until sessha finishes cleaning the floor…"

"FINE!! CLEAN WHATEVER YOU WANT!" Kaoru walked out from the doujo. The heat surely manipulated her to scream and get angry more than usual.

She walked and finally arrived in Akabeko. Weird day, Akabeko didn't look crowded like usual. Kaoru stepped in and found Tae sat on cashier's table.

"Tae-san, today is not as busy as usual I see?" Tae smiled to Kaoru.

"Yes, Kaoru-chan, what brings you here? Where are the others?"

"At home, humouring themselves. They really don't give me space to relax. One's naked, other ate my cold fruit and conquered the bath house."

"Really?"

"Yes!! Sano and Yahiko told me to wash their clothes!! Can't they wash those smelly rags by themselves? And I cant even take a bath in my own house because Kenshin's having a lot of fun cleaning it!!" Tae looked at her, worried, as all the red and blue blood vessels pointed out from Kaoru's face.

"Kaoru-chan…" Tae took a glass of tea and gave it to her. Kaoru drank it in one gulp and sighed, relieved.

"Thanks. I feel a little calmer now."

"You're so angry just because they invaded your house?"

"Well, I guess heat makes me a little bit hyper." Tae laughed.

"Well, you can use my tub if you really want to take a bath."

"Really? Thank you…" Kaoru hugged Tae. Tae smiled.

"You're like a family to me. I bet everyone in your house alsothink of you as their closest friend and family?" Kaoru laughed.

"By eating my watermelon? What an affection…" Tae nodded.

"They are comfortable in your house, because they know that they're not guests anymore. Kamiya Doujo is their home, the place where they can do anything they like. The place for them to rest, and the place where they can find their true family." Kaoru listened to Tae carefully, and smiled.

"I guess you're right."

"You're mad, but they will still make fun of you, I know it. Yahiko-kun will always call you Busu, and you'll always chase him off, just like brother and sister. Sano will be around your house, asking for free meals, or just come over to steal a nap. But I don't think he minds if you tell him to repair, for example, your roof. He will complaint, but that's what we do if our closest person tells us to do something we don't like, right? We complaint because we know it's okay to complaint. But we would still do it because we care about that person and we want to please them."

"I think so…" Tae smiled, she went to the back of the restaurant and came back with two big watermelons.

"Here, I was thinking about having Tsubame to drop these in Kamiya Doujo, but you come here, so I think you can bring them home instead." Kaoru smiled, and soon she walked away from the restaurant carrying two watermelons.

At the side of the doujo Kaoru saw Kenshin sleeping, topless. It was really a hot day, and it getting really hot now, no wonder everyone was too lazy to move, and was sweating all over the place. She kneeled beside Kenshin, and touched Kenshin's cheek with watermelon. The cool sensation woke him up, and he found Kaoru was sitting and smiling to him.

"Kaoru-dono? I was looking for you. I thought you want to have a cold bath. You're sweating all over the place." Kenshin touched Kaoru's sweaty forehead, then looked at the watermelons.

"I went to Akabeko and Tae-san gave us this." Kenshin smiled happily, put on his gi and took all the watermelon. Before he went to the kitchen, he looked at Kaoru, smiled.

"Very good watermelons. Sano and Yahiko are in the bath house, you can get in after they finish taking a bath. I'll prepare the watermelon for you. Today is really hot, I don't know why." Kaoru smiled.

"Kenshin?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

"Thank you for acting like a family not a guest. With you, Sano, Yahiko and megumi here, I feel belonged." Kenshin looked at her, surprised, and smiled.

"I feel the same way too. You gave me a home, and a great family. I feel very lucky." Kenshin patted her shoulder, and made his way to the kitchen. Soon Sano and Yahiko appeared in a really weird clothes. Kaoru recognized the clothes as her old clothes. It was a little bit too big in Yahiko and too short and too small in Sano.

"Hey, Busu, I hope you don't mind that we're wearing your old clothes. Kenshin's washing all my clothes and the only Sano's clothes, so we don't have any clothes." Said Yahiko. Kaoru smiled.

"It's okay, Yahiko-chan."

"I'm NOT YAHIKO –CHAN!! BUSU!!BUSU!! BUSUUUU!!!!!" and Kaoru, as usual started to chase him again, while Sano and Kenshin watched them and laughed.

So this is what a family would do together.

**OWARI**

I would love reviews…


End file.
